What's A Favor Between Friends?
by Melissande
Summary: When Amy expresses sadness over something she had yet to get to do…what does her boyfriend do to make it happen for her? Response to a challenge at the lita fics LJ community. Lita?


Title: What's a Favor Between Friends?

Author: Mel and whatever else I am called these days

Disclaimer: Mel Mel owns nada dang thing.

Pairing: Lita/Not Telling!

Distribution: Various places, if you want it ask.

Rating: PG13 for some language and perhaps adult innuendo

Spoilers: None really, set during SNME in Dallas, TX

Summary: When Amy expresses sadness over something she had yet to get to do…what does her boyfriend do to make it happen for her?

Warnings: None except molestation of a mechanical bull maybe? Side note that sounds wrong…:P

Notes: This is in answer to a challenge from andonly at LJ.

-X-

It had all begun with a very innocent sounding line.

He'd been sitting with her in catering, only a few days before SNME in Dallas, where he had to pretend to be interested in a dumb blonde, yet again. Randy never understood what ran through the minds of WWE creative. First he had to pretend to date a dumb blonde who had legs that went on forever. Stacy had been nice enough, but after she knew herself at him a few times too many usually with his girlfriend around, Randy really got tired of it and her. Now they wanted him to pretend an eighteen year old blonde dim witted 'singer' who was the daughter of one of the biggest has been wrestlers in the business. All this in the name of glory and to give Hogan a chance to look good. The only thing Randy liked was the fact he got to RKO Hogan into a car. A stunt Randy was sure the internet message boards would dub the CaRKO as soon as possible.

Randy just shook his head as he entered catering and grabbed some food, looking around for a certain red head he had a thing for.

Spotting the object of his affections, he joined his red headed girlfriend at her table, where she'd been reading the WWE Magazine and eating an apple.

He himself was enjoying a sandwich and drinking some water when not preoccupied with staring.

"You know, I want to ride a mechanical bull."

Randy'd nearly choked on his water. He coughed causing the diva to look up at him, a dreamy expression on her face, a prefect eyebrow raised in question.

"What?" He asked, taking a breathe, "Did you just say?"

"I said I'd like to ride a mechanical bull. I've wanted to for years. You'd think I would have had a chance to do it when I was in Mexico, but I never did. And well the girls and I have talked about doing it over the years and never have and well I want to ride a mechanical bull."

"Okay. Umm Ames what brought this on?"

"Nothing." She began letting the word hang in the air for a few minutes.

Randy's blue eyes held disbelief at her words, knowing that just nothing had brought on this comment.

"Baby don't say 'nothing'. I know you. I've only been dating you for an over a year. Now what brought this on?"

"Well…" Amy began before breaking off to stall by taking a drink of her water. Randy waited patiently for her to continue.

Amy bit her lip as she looked at Randy, who had sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes encouraging her to speak.

"It's just all the other divas get to take part in the Diva Bull Riding contest at SNME and well I don't. Even that little cupcake swim suit model gets to and I don't!"

Randy almost burst out laughing at her emotional outburst, but thought better of it, especially if he wanted to ever get close enough to kiss his girlfriend again and do other things of the more naughty persuasion.

"Well, maybe you can ask if you can be included."

Amy shook her head. "No I already asked. I was told in no explicit terms that my only job at the non-pay per view will be to help Edge in any way I can. Which means I have to play Arm Candy Lita who does whatever she can to make sure her 'man' keeps what he says is his."

Amy's face looked so sad that Randy almost moved to her side to hold her. Just as he was about to a thought entered his mind. He smiled to himself before reaching across and taking his girlfriend's hand.

She looked up at him. "It will be okay baby. Maybe it will work out."

She smiled back at him; Amy had always thought that Randy's smiles were contagious. She let the enthusiasm and hope she saw in his eyes influence her and once more she returned to a good mood.

-X-

_American Airlines Center, Dallas Texas, July 15th, 2006_

"Hey Randy. That thing you asked about it's all arranged and you'll get long enough right after the others go for it. Since we are pre-taping the girls doing the actual bull riding, it'll be easy for what you want to happen to well happen."

Randy smiled. "Thanks man. I owe you big for this one." Randy had thought about what Amy had said about wanting to ride a mechanical bull and well he had made it happen so to speak. At first he thought about taking her to a bar in the area, but thought against it when he thought of how people might react. Randy and Amy had kept their relationship private to most of the world. Only really close friends knew how serious they were and well most of the roster knew as did WWE Management and the wrestling world. But most people believed that Amy had earned privacy after what had happened with her ex-boyfriend.

Randy loved Amy enough to allow her the privacy she craved, even if he didn't give a damn what the people thought of him.

So to protect her and give her what she wanted Randy had arranged with Hunter and Shane to allow her a chance to get on the bull in between the tapings. So in the next half hour her dream was about to come true.

Randy smiled to himself as he made his way to the diva's locker room and raised his hand to knock.

-X-

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Randy I don't understand why I can't see where we're going." Amy said in consternation because her vision was currently blocked out because of the blind fold, which was actually one of Randy's ties that had well doubled as something other than a tie many times.

"You'll find out soon enough babe, don't worry so much." Randy said as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend. She was facing him because he had just put the tie on her.

The pair kissed until Amy decided to bite her boyfriend. "Oww." He said as he pulled back and touched his lips.

"What was that for?"

"You have me blindfolded in a strange place that is not our bed room, your house, my house or our hotel room and they're other people here. I don't think this is going to lead to something that needs to be done in public…in view of our co-workers. You did just get back from suspension." Amy felt a finger come up to shush her.

"Baby slow down. This is for a surprise. You trust me right?"

"Yes… sometimes…"

"Well trust me now. Okay? It's a good thing to be blindfolded. Now I am going to lead you somewhere…as long as you trust me you won't fall okay?"

"Okay."

Randy smiled at her defeated tone of voice.

He made his way thorough the arena backstage to where the mechanical bull was set up smiling to co-workers as he went. He'd told a few people and well he was sure that they had told others until pretty much the whole roster knew. It really was impossible to keep a secret in the WWE. Sometimes that was a good thing, sometimes bad.

Randy finally made his way to the mats that signaled the beginning of the bull arena. Randy got a thumb up from Hunter, who had opted to watch this. He'd told Randy that any chance to see Amy get thrown around made him happy. Randy had almost hit him, but stopped when Hunter held his hands up in defeat saying he was kidding.

"Randy where are we?" Amy said. She had been quiet on the journey and well that was a surprise to Randy. She was usually never quiet unless asleep.

"Well if you must know…I guess I'll tell you. Do you remember a few days ago when you told you that you'd never ridden a mechanical bull."

The red head nodded. "Well I arranged for you to ride one."

"What?"

"Yeah. I talked to Shane and got it rigged for you to ride the bull. They've done the tapings so you have free reign for as long as you want to ride it within reason."

"Really?" Amy squealed before jumping up and down, but loosing balance when her foot moved forward and connected with the mat.

"Whoa red. Let me take the blindfold off so you can go ride."

"Hurry up!"

"Yes ma'am." Randy's face broke out in a smile as he removed the tie and saw her eyes light up upon sighting the bull. She leaned up and kissed him before running to the bull and getting on.

"How does this thing work?" She asked as she sat there looking for how to work it, when suddenly it began to move.

"Whoa! Oh my god! Make it stop." She shirked as she was thrown forward and backward before falling to the side and off the bull towards the mat.

Randy just laughed as he saw her take her spill.

"Now this is gonna be amusin'. Lucky for me that I brought my camera." A new voice said. Randy turned his attention from his girlfriend and caught sight of John Cena standing in the place previously occupied by Randy and Amy. Amy took no notice of the new arrival; she'd already arose and go back on it. This time her hands were ready, in place around the pommel of the fake saddle.

The two men sat and watched as the red headed diva moved back and forth with the rocking of the bull. It was obvious she was a natural as she moved back and forth. Her abs working over time to keep her on. A look of delight and concentration on her face as she rode as the bull went fast then slow intermittently.

Randy watched mesmerized. _So this is how she looks when we're having sex?_ He thought to himself, a dumb grin breaking out on his face.

"Damn I'm a lucky man." He said out loud with out realizing it. He'd forgotten he was in an arena with his best friend watching as his girlfriend rode a mechanical bull.

"Damn right ya are. I'd never think this would happen, but I'm jealous of the bull."

Randy was brought out of his dream world at his friend's words.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Well repeat yourself, now."

"Fine. I never thought I'd be jealous of a bull. Look at the way she rides that thing man. It's enough to make me get hard…"

The next words out of John's mouth was "ow, damn man" as Randy hit him upside his head. Then he realized what he said.

"Oh man I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know, but Cena I'm the only one allowed to think those things about her. Not you or any other loser."

"Fine, man." Cena said as he held his hands up in defeat. The pair had been so distracted fussing with each other that neither noticed Amy walk up to them, a huge smile on her face.

She leaned up and kissed her tall boyfriend, long and lingeringly. "Thank you!" She practically burst out. "I love you so much! That was the most fun I have ever had in my life. You're so getting lucky tonight." Amy said as she looked down at his watch, then let out a squeal. "Oh no…I have to go. I have to meet Edge to go over the match. Oh John…you're here! Good. Come on. You can come with me…we have to talk about the match."

Amy grabbed John's hand and drug the still dazed man off leaving her boyfriend, who was just as dazed as John.

Randy just stood still for several minutes then shook his head. _Damn I've got a hot girlfriend._

Randy just smiled to himself as he finally began the trek to backstage and his locker room for the night. He was getting lucky later and well that was awesome. And Cena did have one thing right…he too was jealous of the mechanical bull, but unlike Cena, he would get the real ride later that night, and that was the reason his face broke out in a huge smile.


End file.
